


IDPD : l'envers du décors

by Snakenco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Isekai
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakenco/pseuds/Snakenco
Summary: Invoquer un héros, c'est bien. Ça peut aider son monde. Mais certains êtres abusent. Et c'est là qu'ils interviennent.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Prank ! J'ai été invoquée, ça tourne mal. La police intervient.

C’était blanc. Beaucoup trop blanc. Un blanc d’une pureté à en devenir folle. Alizée avait beaucoup de mal à soutenir cette blancheur sans fermer les yeux.

« Alizée »

La voix qui avait prononcé ce nom était complètement désincarnée. Alizée avait beau regarder autour d’elle, elle ne voyait rien. Elle sentait juste une… présence. Une force, une chaleur. Presque bienveillante.

« Alizée, je suis désolé.e »

La voix était douce, féminine, pleine de bonté. Elle parlait dans un langage qu’Alizée ne connaissait pas, mais, étrangement, comprenait. Et il y avait toujours cette sensation pas si désagréable de chaleur, de bien-être.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez vous ? » demanda Alizée, défensive.

Elle cherchait partout à mettre un visage sur cette voix, un corps à observer. Elle avait besoin de savoir qui parlait. Et surtout, qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait là. Après tout, elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de comment elle avait bien pu arriver là.

« Pardonne-moi, Alizée, je n’ai pas l’habitude des coutumes de ton monde. » reprit la voix. « Je suis. »

Alizée attendit la fin de la phrase, attendant un nom, mais rien n’arriva. A part… A part ce bruit que le vent fait, en soufflant dans les feuilles. C’était plutôt étrange. Quand le bruit se calma, il y eut soudainement cette odeur familière qui accompagnait les jours de pluie. Une odeur qui avait un nom… Une odeur de… pétrichor, c’est ça. Pétrichor. Et quand l’odeur finit par s’en aller, elle fut immédiatement remplacée par une sensation de glissement, comme des poils s’entremêlant à d’autres. Instinctivement, Alizée reconnut le frottement entre une fourrure d’ours et de loup, et ce savoir spécifique la rendait encore plus confuse. Elle n’aurait jamais pu ressentir une telle chose, n’ayant jamais été ourse ou louve, et pourtant, elle savait.

« Mais tu peux m’appeler » continua la voix alors que l’odeur de pétrichor revint « pour faire plus court. »

« … Pétrichor ? » demanda Alizée timidement.

L’ambiance chaleureuse se refroidit soudainement. La pauvre fille sentait clairement qu’elle avait froissé l’être impossible qui lui parlait.  
  
« Non ! » siffla rageusement la voix. « Pas pétrichor, mais » Et l’odeur revint, sans mot. « Tu aimerais que je t’appelle ? » Alizée sentit un vent parcourir ses cheveux tandis qu’une odeur d’embruns marins. « Non, hein ? »

Un silence pesant retentit dans le néant blanc. Alizée, contrite, murmura un timide désolé sincère, et jura entendre un commentaire déplacé sur les humains et leur anthropocentrisme primaire. Mais que répondre à ça, quand elle venait involontairement de « mal » prononcer le nom d’une entité capable de faire ressentir des sensations qu’elle n’avait jamais connu et les lui faire reconnaître ? Alizée en était sûre. Quelque soit cette chose, elle était dangereuse.

« Donc je disais » reprit la voix, sensiblement agacée. « Je suis désolé.e, mais tu es morte. »

La nouvelle tomba sur la jeune fille comme une enclume sur un personnage de cartoon. Quelque part, elle restait vivante, mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ironique, quand on vient d’apprendre qu’on vient de mourir. Son esprit tournait à mille à l’heure. Elle essayait de se rappeler de comment elle était arrivée ici. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Elle avait son pyjama Snoopy…

« Tu ne m’écoutes pas ? »

L’injonction, violente, rappela la jeune fille à l’heure. La voix avait dit des choses, mais Alizée n’avait pas fait attention. Trop concentrée à comprendre ce qui se passait, elle avait complètement zappé ce qui se disait.

« Petite sotte. C’est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je t’offre une nouvelle chance de vivre au maigre prix de travailler à mon nom sur un autre monde, et tu oses ne pas m’écouter ? »

Alizée resta paralysée. Incapable de parler ou de rétorquer. Ou de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit. Elle avait peur. Elle voulait juste partir. Elle voulait juste pleurer. Et cette voix la pressait sans considération aucune. Elle ne pouvait juste pas penser.

« Je disais donc. Je t’offre le don des langues, parce qu’il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes avec la barrière du langage. »

Silencieusement, Alizée acquisça.  
  
« Mon peuple te guidera dans ta tâche. Rappelle-toi. Tu es mon bras vengeur. Tu es une héroïne. Aide-les. Et peut-être que je songerai à te récompenser. »

« Je pourrai rentrer chez moi ? » demanda timidement Alizée.

L’entité se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr que non, tu es morte, idiote ! Au moins, tu es amusante. Ça pardonnera ton manque d’étiquette. »

Et avant qu’elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d’autre, la blancheur disparut pour être remplacée par une salle aux murs de pierre. De grands vitraux représentant des humains affrontant de terribles bêtes découpaient ces murs et illuminaient la salle. Sous ses pieds nus, un tapis rouge d’une douceur bienvenue était doté un triangle parsemé de plusieurs dessins étranges. Des glyphes, pensait-elle. Mais, surtout, autour d’elle, une cohorte de personnes habillées de bures multicolores, de gardes en tenue très médiévale et quelques hommes chiquement vêtus.

Ses jambes la laissèrent tomber. Elle était dans un autre monde. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle était perdue à jamais. Alors qu’elle était à genoux, hagarde, un homme a la parure royale, une couronne sur la tête, s’avança et annonça :  
  
« Bienvenue, ô Hérault de Notre Grande Mère, la Tou- »

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit alors qu’un objet oblong, de la taille d’une grande voiture, hurlant une sirène inconnue mais familière, traversa l’un des vitraux avant d’atterrir entre le roi et l’héroïne. Avant que quoi que ce soit put réagir, deux portes s’ouvrirent. De l’une d’entre elle sortit une grande femme en uniforme bleu, aux cheveux d’une bleu profond, aux cicatrices couvrant le visage et au regard disant qu’elle en avait marre de tout. D’un geste rapide elle sortit ce qui s’apparentait à un tonfa. De l’autre, un faune s’élança vers Alizée avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Quelque part, c’était réconfortant. Mais extrêmement confus.

La tension n’eut qu’à peine le temps de se monter qu’une voix horriblement familière surgit du fond de la voiture.  
  
« ARRÊTEZ CES ICONOCLASTES ! »

La voix de la chose qui l’avait invoquée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à l'arrière d'une... navette de police ? Plusieurs hommes en bure hurlèrent.

« C’est un ordre de notre Déesse ! Rappelez-vous de ce jour béni où elle vous a ordonné de vous battre pour elle ! »

Dans une ferveur religieuse sans pareille, les soldat prirent leurs armes et foncèrent sur les nouveaux venus. Alizée étouffa un cri, mais le faune la rassura d’un sourire étincelant, d’un clin d’oeil, et… d’autre chose, qu’elle ne saurait dire.

Un jeune homme d’à peu près l’âge d’Alizée, à peine vingt ans sortit par une porte arrière du véhicule, une couverture à la main. Ses yeux étaient d’une couleur unie, bleue pour la droite, rouge pour la gauche, et lui-même était d’un vert vif éclatant. Il portait un uniforme identique, si ce n’était plus sobre, que la grande femme. Il avisa Alizée, l’entoura avec la couverture avant de lui demander l’autorisation de la porter.  
  
« Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous blessiez. » se justifia-t-il en montrant les bris de vitrail qui entourait ce qu’elle supposait être un vaisseau.

Le Faune la lâcha avant de se lever et de regarder la femme bleue, qui était déjà en train de se battre.

« Lieutenante Selachia ? Permission de Déchirer. » lança le Faune en direction de la cheffe.

« Permission accordée, Capitaine Auros. » dit-elle simplement.

Un troisième bras surgit de nulle part de l’être vert pour enfiler un casque d'isolation sonore à la rescapée. Lui-même en portait un. Le faune avait fait apparaître une sorte de lyre et commencé à jouer, mais Alizée n’entendait rien. Les soldats, les prêtres, tout le monde commença à avoir un air de colère intense. Les armes furent tirées et des coups portés. Tout le monde agressait son voisin. Le sang volait. C’était beaucoup trop pour la pauvre Alizée qui, quand elle vit la mâchoire de la lieutenante s’allonger pour croquer la tête d’un de ses adversaires, finit par s’évanouir.

Définitivement un cauchemar.


	2. Explications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alizée se retrouve au commissariat, et en apprend plus sur sa situation.

Cela devait bien faire trois heures depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée. Alizée n’arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il y avait beaucoup trop à digérer. Déjà, sa mort. Quand, comment, pourquoi ? La manière dont l’entité au nom imprononçable lui avait asséné la nouvelle, sans pitié, avait laissé une empreinte indélébile dans son esprit. Morte. C’était si impensable et pourtant ça lui était arrivé. Dans son sommeil. La maison avait brûlé ? Une intoxication au monoxyde ? Et ses parents ? Et Alice ? Et Damien ? Et ce foutu chat venu des enfers ? Est-ce qu’ils avaient survécu ? Et ses amis, Valentin, Marcia, Mehdi ? Est-ce qu’ils allaient bien, eux ? Comment allaient-ils prendre la nouvelle ?

La tasse de chocolat chaud que lui avait apporté Iggz, le jeune flic vert aux yeux dépareillés, était devenue froide alors qu’Alizée n’avait rien pu faire que la fixer. Elle avait entre les mains une des multiples peluches d’animaux inconnus qui traînaient dans la salle.

« C’est la salle de confort » avait dit la Lieutenante en l’y amenant. « Reposes-y toi le temps qu’il faudra. On aura besoin de tes pleines capacités pour ton témoignage. »

La lieutenante était couverte de sang, au moment de parler. Comme le faune. Iggz avait fait un commentaire sur leurs douches, mais Alizée n’avait pas écouté. Elle avait encore beaucoup trop à comprendre avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Rien ne faisait sens depuis qu’elle était morte. L’entité, le monde médiéval, et cette… navette de police avec ces étranges… choses ? Au moins, ici, on la traitait bien. La salle de confort… Peut-être qu’elle ne la quittera jamais. Après tout, elle est morte. A quoi bon.

Cette pensée morbide fut interrompue par la porte s’ouvrant sur la Lieutenante Selachia. La mine toujours aussi patibulaire, mais propre et encore trempée. Ses vêtements étaient étrangement plus normaux. Comme ceux qu’Alizée auraient pu voir dans son entourage.

« Tu t’sens mieux ? »

Le ton était bourru mais pas brutal. Malgré un visage ferme, il y avait dans le regard de la grande femme de la compassion et de la pitié. Alizée mentit et hocha la tête. Comment pouvait-elle aller mieux ? Mais attendre n’arrangerait pas les choses. Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

« Bien. »

Selachia entra et s’installa, suivie de prêt par un faune aux poils frisés par l’humidité. Une scène qui manqua de faire rire la rescapée. Les deux agents, attablés, lui firent face. Le faune sortit une tablette et une sorte de petit boîtier.

« Je me présente » commença le faune. « Je suis le Capitaine Auros, de la Police Inter-Dimensionnelle. Et voici ma Lieutenante, Selachia. »

Il pointa la femme à la mine patibulaire qui hocha simplement la tête.

« Je pense que vous avez déjà bien fait connaissance avec Iggz, le Lieutenant stagiaire. »

Alizée hocha la tête. Il n’était pas dans la salle, mais il était venu plusieurs fois vérifier que tout allait bien.

« Cette conversation est enregistrée pour des raisons juridiques. Elle ne sera pas rendue publique, et ne servira que de témoignage pour le cas ouvert. Je vais avoir besoin de certains détails personnels pour cette affaire et les conséquences engendrées. Ces détails ne seront pas diffusés lors du procès. »

Alizée hocha la tête. Elle n’avait pas vraiment l’esprit à penser à toutes ces bêtises administratives. Même ici, la police était ennuyeuse à mourir avec la paperasse, mais quand on n’a pas l’énergie pour ces bêtises, autant laisser faire. De toute façon, elle était déjà morte. Quel bienfait ça lui apporterait.

« Tout d’abord, pourriez-vous décliner votre identité ? Nous aurons besoin de votre adresse avant enlèvement aussi. »

« Je suis… J’étais Alizée Gust, et j’habit...ais au 28 rue des vignes. A Cachan. En France. » répondit la victime. « Mais à quoi bon ? »

A sa réponse, le visage de Selachia se tendit. Il y avait un mélange de curiosité, de colère et… de prédation ? Comme si un requin venait de trouver une piste pour une proie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Auros leva le bras et demanda, un demi-sourire aux lèvres :

« A quoi bon ? Pouvez-vous développer cette remarque s’il vous plaît ? »

Alizée s’énerva. Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de plus à savoir ? Ils devaient bien être au courant, ces policiers.

« Oui, à quoi bon, puisque je suis morte ! » vociféra-t-elle.

Selachia écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais, quelque part, au fond de son regard, on pouvait sentir une jubilation interne. De son côté, Auros resta calme, son sourire seul trahissant ses arrières-pensées.

« Morte ? Qui vous a dit ça ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton très calme.

« L’autre là ! L’entité au nom imprononçable ! Vent dans les feuilles, pétrichor, avec un ours qui pécho un loup ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Le truc qui m’a appelée, quoi ! »

Le capitaine Auros continuait de sourire calmement, malgré la tempête hurlante qu’était devenue Alizée. Il fixa celle-ci de son regard perçant. A côté de lui, la lieutenante était prise d’un fou rire qu’elle tentait désespérément d’arrêter. L’absurdité de cette scène calma peu à peu la pauvre humaine qui ne savait définitivement pas quoi en penser. Elle se rassit calmement, et attendit.

« Miss Gust, j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle et une… non, plusieurs bonnes nouvelles. » annonça le faune.

« Je… Allez-y ? » Alizée commença à s’interroger. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« La mauvaise nouvelle, c’est que vous avez été enlevée. A la Police Inter-Dimensionnelle, nous gérons ces cas en permanence, vous n’êtes pas la première, et ne serez pas la dernière personne enlevée par une de ces consciences. »

« Oui, d’accord… Attendez… Enlevée ? » Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Oui, enlevée. C’est d’ailleurs l’une des bonnes nouvelles, Miss Gust. Vous êtes toujours vivante. Et nous pouvons vous ramener chez vous. »

La nouvelle l’atteignit comme une brique dans la figure. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était encore en vie… Elle pouvait rentrer chez elle… La chose lui avait menti. Une multitude de sentiments l’envahirent. La colère, le soulagement. La joie, l’envie de frapper un mur. Elle s’assit et chercha dans la salle quelque chose pour se réveiller de cette tempête qui l’envahissait.

« Un ours qui pécho un loup » murmura Selachia avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

L’agacement finit par prendre le dessus et permettre à Alizée de reprendre ses esprits.

« Oh, ça va, c’est bon, je suis pas capable de faire comme ce truc, hein ! » dit-elle rageusement en fixant la lieutenante qui n’en pouvait plus.

« L’autre bonne nouvelle, Miss Gust, c’est qu’il y a plusieurs règles à ce genre d’invocation, comme elles sont appelées. Notamment le consentement informé et l’interdiction de mentir à l’invoqué. Et vu ce que vous venez de nous dire, nous avons déjà de bonnes pistes pour lui intenter un procès. »

« Je- » hésita Alizée. « Un procès contre une divinité ? »

« C’est un être conscient » dit simplement Auros. « Nous l’avons arrêté. La suite logique serait un procès, si vous souhaitez porter l’accusation. »

Selachia, qui avait enfin réussi à arrêter de rire, avait un sourire carnassier. Mais Alizée savait qu’il ne lui était pas destiné. Il était destiné à cet être qui s’appelait avec une odeur.

« Bien sûr que je le veux. » annonça Alizée sans hésiter un seul instant.

« Alors on aura besoin de savoir c’qui s’est passé » dit Selachia. « Tu peux nous raconter ? »

Alizée se mit alors à raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le moment où elle s’était réveillée dans un lieu bien trop blanc. Auros prenait stoïquement des notes, et le sourire carnassier de Selachia s’élargissait. Son regard disait : « Ouais. On va l’avoir. » Le procès allait être rapidement plié.


End file.
